Back
by singingtheatrefreak45
Summary: I haven't gotten over the murders. It's hurting my entire family. We have to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Back

**A/N: I didn't want Jimmy and Abby to end at the end of Harper's Island, so I wrote a story about them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harper's Island. I'd love to, though.**

* * *

I walked down to the dock of the Harper's Island marina. I was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. Jimmy was waiting for me on a boat at the end of the dock. He was very excited and was saying, "We're finally getting married, Abby. After all this time."

I heard a small 'click' from behind me. The boat exploded with Jimmy on it, just like it had seventeen years ago. Only this time I knew Jimmy wasn't getting out alive. I turned around to see if anyone was there and saw Henry. I ran towards him but stopped when I saw his father. Wakefield smirked and walked closer to me. He raised his blade and growled, "Say hello to the sheriff for me."

I sat upright and looked around. I was at home. Wakefield was dead and for real this time. I had watched him die. I laid back down and tried to fall asleep again. But where was Jimmy? He was right next to me before I fell asleep…

I got out of bed to look for him. "Jimmy?" I called, wandering through our apartment.

"He went to work, Mom," Kylie yelled.

"Oh, right," I said, sighing with relief.

"I don't get why you're so paranoid," she said, munching on some cereal, "Dad goes to work every morning."

I got some milk from the fridge as she kept talking.

"I don't get why you guys aren't married either. I mean, you've been together since you were sophomores in high school, and now you're like, forty two. You definitely love each other more than Lindsey's parents, and they're married."

"Oh?" I asked, "And what makes you say that?"

"You guys have sex like, everyday," Kylie said nonchalantly.

I almost dropped the milk carton on the floor.

"The walls in here aren't very thick," she explained.

"How much sex a couple has does not show how much they love each other," I said, "And whether or not that's true, you know that your father and I love each other so much that we practically are married."

"Why not make it official?" she asked, "I know Grandpa died while you were visiting an island for a wedding and all, but it was seventeen years ago, Mom. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you went to grievance counseling and stuff. You should be able to cope."

I was silent. From Kylie's perspective, it makes sense. According to her knowledge, the only person who died that week was my dad.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "That was pretty cold."

"No, no it wasn't," I said, "I'll explain after your dad gets home."

"Explain what?" she asked.

"Everything," I said, putting the milk carton back into the fridge. I took my glass of milk to my room and tried to figure out how to tell my daughter about Harper's Island.

--

A young Henry and I were standing by the ocean. I had seen this scene so many times in the past seventeen years. I wanted to run to my former self and tell her to stop talking, but I was always too late. I watched myself utter those fatal words. The words that turned my best friend into a monster.

I heard Jimmy say my name loudly and quickly woke up.

"Thank God," Kylie sighed, "I thought you died."

"What? Why?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "The milk expired last month," she said.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Ky, I think I need to talk with your mom," Jimmy said.

"So that's what they call it there days," she said.

"Kylie," Jimmy said sharply.

"Fine," she muttered and trudged out of the room.

Jimmy started to talk. "Abby, I-"

"We need to take Kylie to the island," I said, "She deserves to know."

Jimmy nodded. "We need to go back," he said, "but that's not the only reason. We need closure. We need to see that the killings are in the past."

I thought about it. "The last time I came to the island was a mistake."

He smiled. "Getting back with me was a mistake?"

"You know what I mean," I scowled.

"Our last memories of the island shouldn't be of murders," he stated, "and like you said, Kylie deserves to know."

"Okay," I said, "but is it really a good idea to stay there overnight?"

"The Wakefields are dead," Jimmy said, "We saw them both die."

I was silent and he kissed me.

"It'll be okay," he told me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Saturday."

"But that's only two days," I protested.

"I can return the boat tickets if it's too soon," Jimmy said.

"No," I said firmly, "It's been seventeen years. I need to cope."

He smiled and kissed me again. "That's my Abby."

"Did we ever finish that camping trip?" O asked.

"Not technically," he said.

"Then let's continue where we left off," I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story line is going to be really over used in a couple of days, so I had to start it soon! Sorry if this seemed a little OOC at points. Reviews are lovely and I'd appreciate them so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2! If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty awful with updates, so I apologize in advance. Thanks to jasperthewalkingchillpill and KyotheKawaiiOnigiri for my first reviews! You guys rock! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harper's Island. If I did, Booth would be alive, or at least have had a better death.**"And why are we going off to this weird island?" Kylie asked while we were in the taxi taking us from the airport to the boat.

* * *

"We grew up there," Jimmy said.

"But why are we going?" Kylie asked.

"We're visiting some old friends," I said quietly.

She saw that something wasn't normal with me and thought it would be best to shut up.

The taxi pulled up to where we were loading onto the boat that would take us back to Harper's Island. As Jimmy and Kylie climbed out, I stayed in the taxi and looked out at the boat. I felt some déjà vu.

"This is just like the last time you went Harper's Island, ain't it," the driver said.

"I hope not," I said, looking at his face through the mirror, eye patch and all.

"Abby?" Jimmy asked, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I said, taking in a deep breath.

We hauled our luggage from the taxi to the boat and Kylie rushed on. Jimmy waited for me, but I was hesitant to get on.

"The last time I went on a boat to Harper's Island-"

"Was when two lunatics were running around," Jimmy interrupted. "I've told you before. There's no more killers, no more rigged chandeliers, and no way I'd ever let anything hurt you or Kylie."

I stepped on the boat, praying that I wasn't making the second worst decision of my life.

--

"This place stinks!" Kylie complained when we got to the marina.

"You should've smelled it when your father worked here," I said, "It was ten times worse!"

Jimmy stayed quiet on the docks. It was understandable. He was looking for the friend who wasn't there anymore. That was going to be the hardest part of the whole trip.

"C'mon Dad!" Kylie called from the top of the stairs leading up from the docks, "It's a vacation, not a funeral. We should get to where we're staying before next year."

"We can walk there from here," I said.

Jimmy nodded. "Are you sure you want to stay at your dad's place?"

"Yeah," I said, "Better there than the Candlewick."

We caught up to Kylie and took a shortcut through the forest to get to the house.

"Whoa," Kylie said, "Look at this tree! This is the weirdest looking tree I have ever seen."

I took a deep breath before telling her, "It's called the Tree of Woe."

"That's pretty depressing. Why's it called that?" she asked.

"Twenty four years ago John Wakefield hung three people from it," I explained.

"Wow," she said, "that sucks."

"It really does," I said, trying not to remember finding them hanging in the tree.

"We're almost there," Jimmy said.

"How do you remember?" I asked.

He smiled. "I've had the way to your house from the marina memorized since junior high."

"Have I ever told you that you're pathetic?" I asked.

His smile grew bigger. "I love you too," he said before kissing me quickly.

"We're staying in a house?" Kylie asked, clearly shocked.

"Would you prefer a tent?" Jimmy asked.

"No," she said, "it's just that I figured we'd be staying in a hotel, like the really nice-looking big one we passed."

"Nope," I said, "We're staying here, at your grandparents' place."

"They own it even though they're both dead?" she asked.

"I own it now," I explained, "Couldn't bear to sell it."

While we were supposed to be settling in, I slipped away to the attic. Everything was gone, like I knew it'd be. I had given the FBI all the Wakefield files, pictures, and articles in case it would help them at all, and also because I never wanted to see any of those things again. Who knows how Kylie would've reacted if she found that stuff before we explained everything.

I climbed down the stairs and silently went to the kitchen.

"What's up there?" Kylie asked from down the hall.

She had spotted me putting the stairs into the ceiling.

"Nothing," I smiled, being sure of my answer, "It's just an empty old attic."

She sighed. "Well that's boring. I was hoping that there'd be some secrets here."

I stared in shock at my daughter, who was unaware that she'd get more secrets than she bargained for.

"Why don't we go on a picnic by the tree?" I said breathily, "Just like when I was your age."

"Picnics? At my age?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "With my parents."

"Aren't picnics more geared towards younger kids and their parents, or maybe old people?" she asked.

"Not if you want to uncover secrets," I bribed.

"Fine," Kylie said, "I'll go get Dad."

I staggered over to the kitchen to make lunches.

--

"A picnic?" I asked.

"Yes, a picnic," Mom said.

"Aren't those a little too, I don't know, baby-ish?" I said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying you've outgrown picnics?"

"Well, no," I tried to explain, "it's just that-"

"You'd rather not have lunch with your parents," she said, "Oh well. It'd be a really nice time. Your dad and I would love for you to come with us."

I sighed. I knew I had been defeated. Mom had guilted me into going with them. "Do you need any help making lunch?"

Mom smiled. "Always."

--

"Abby," Jimmy said as we walked to the tree, "Let me tell her."

I shook my head. "We came here to get over it and I'm not gonna be completely over it if I don't tell Kylie myself."

"Abby-"

"No, Jimmy. I'm not letting you do this for me."

"Ab-"

"Why did he do it?" Kylie asked, staring at the tree, "Why'd he kill those people?"

"He killed six people that day," I started.

"Six? But you said three before," Kylie said.

"I said that three were hung up. There were six total. Christopher Cullen, Joshua Aiken, Harris Antonini, Kate Seaver-"

"Is that why the cat's name was Seaver?" Kylie asked.

"Not exactly," Jimmy said.

"And Randall Martin. His final victim was Sarah Mills," I finished.

"Isn't Mills your maiden name?" Kylie asked, about to take a bite out of her lunch.

I nodded.

"Are we related to her?" she asked half-heartedly, knowing that Mills wasn't exactly an uncommon last name.

I paused before saying, "She's your grandmother."

Kylie put her food down, looked me in the eye and said, "I can't eat here."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are still appreciated! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harper's Island isn't mine. If it was, Maggie would be the killer.**

* * *

Kylie ran off towards the house. Jimmy and I chased after her. She ran inside and slammed the front door shut.

"Ky?" I said cautiously while opening the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"We couldn't handle it," I said.

"Don't you mean I couldn't handle it? That I was too young to know the truth?" she spat.

"No!" I said, "We've wanted to tell you for years. We just didn't know how."

"I don't believe you," Kylie said before storming off to my old room.

"This was a bad idea," I said, "What were we thinking?"

"She had to find out some way," Jimmy said, "It's better for us to tell her that some kids at school."

"But she hasn't even gotten to the worst part yet," I whined.

"Go talk to her," Jimmy suggested, "If I know Kylie, she'll want to talk."

"She'd rather talk to you," I said.

"You're not letting me do anything for you, remember?" he asked.

"Fine," I muttered, trudging to the room.

Kylie was lying on her side with her back to the door as I came into the room. I sat on the foot of the bed, trying to think of something to say.

"I never thought it was out of the ordinary, having a dead grandma," Kylie said, "Lots of people have dead grandparents. But not like this," she paused. "How can someone do that? How could he take someone's life? It's… it's horrible."

She rolled over to look at me. "I don't have it as bad as you must've though. She was your mom, and you spent your life with her and stuff. I know I couldn't live without you," she said.

She sat up and hugged me before asking, "What did you do afterwards? I couldn't live this close to the tree my mom was hanging from."

"I left, but not because I wanted to. Your grandpa sent me away," I said.

"You wanted to stay _here_?" Kylie said, obviously astonished.

"My friends were here, my dad was here, and your dad was here," I explained.

"Dad didn't go with you?" she asked.

"No," I said, "And I didn't-"

"Abby!" Jimmy yelled from the other room.

"Stay here," I told Kylie, fearing the worst.

I ran to Jimmy, expecting to see a Wakefield.

"What?" I asked quickly, looking around the room.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you. Look out the window."

I did as he said and saw a group of people standing outside.

"This is the Mills' house," someone in the midst of the group said, "The Mills family was a central point in the Wakefields' killing sprees."

The group of people, apparently on a tour, started taking pictures of the house. I walked out the front door. It slammed against the house when I pushed it, making the tour guide jump and look at me. We recognized each other instantly.

"Jimmy?" I said, "Jimmy, get out here."

"Take in the history of the house for a minute," the tour guide said.

Jimmy came outside, and the tour guide asked quietly, "Abby? Is it really you?"

"Madison?"

--

I sat in front of the computer, reading an email that I had just gotten.

"Leave us alone," it read, "We've had enough pain in our lives and don't need you to ruin the progress we've made."

I started crying softly. All I had done was send an email to Shea and Madison Allen to try and see how they were doing.

"Don't cry, Abby," Jimmy said from behind me, "Keep reading. It's not good, but it gets better."

"It is inhumane to pretend to be a deceased person and contact the loved ones of said person, and under these circumstances, it is unforgivable."

"They don't think it's us," I said flatly, "They don't believe we're alive."

--

"I knew you were alive," Madison said, "I knew it when they showed you two on the news. Mom wouldn't believe it. She said that they made it up to make the world seem like a better place than it is. She didn't believe the letters or emails or anything from you guys. She thought it was people pretending to be you for a prank."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My husband and I got married here and never decided to leave," she said.

"You got married _here_?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Why not?"

"I can think of a few reasons," he muttered.

"Congratulations," I said, "And now you're a tour guide?"

"Yep! 'The History of Harper's Island' is what we named it. Speaking of which, I need to get back to them," she said, "but I'd love to catch up. How about we meet for breakfast at Pepper's?"

Jimmy was quiet, remembering the breakfasts with my dad.

Noting the silence, Madison said, "Or not. We could think of something else."

"No, Pepper's is fine," I answered.

"Great! How's nine? I'll bring Henry," she gushed.

"He- Henry?" I stuttered.

"My husband," she smiled.

"Oh," I sighed, "Nine's good."

"I can't wait! See you then!" she said before going back to her tour group.

"She got married to a guy named Henry on this island?" Jimmy asked.

"Apparently," I answered.

"I've always thought she was creepy," he said.

"You've got that right," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Madison! She was so creepy as a kid... I wanted to transfer that into her adulthood as well.**


End file.
